After Dark
by maisiemoosta
Summary: Ashley is a 15 year old assassin/vampire in the Australia, 21st century who is out to find her peace through death.On her way to find her Zen, she meets Joel, 17 year old orphan, who she soon falls for after he finds out her secret, but yet dosen't run. Joel is out to help regain Ashleys soul but when the dangers from Ashleys path re-appear will she have the strength to save Joel?
1. Chapter 1

*CRASH!*

I woke immediately to hear the bickering near me.

"Shhh! You are going to wake her up!"

"Sorry! Jeesh, calm down! This chic sleeps like a log!"

I kept my eyes squeezed tightly shut, hoping that they would still believe that I was asleep. I listened to them, hoping that they would just go away.

"Dude, move around the other side, slowly! Hey- mind those pens!"

There was another crash and I couldn't stop my body from giving a jolt of surprise. Obviously, my 'sleeping' body was under observation so the strangers in my room now knew I was awake. I heard a pair of feet hurriedly stomping towards my still unmoving body, then at the absolute last possible second, I rolled over and extended my legs towards the figure to send them crashing into the wall opposite my bed. By the time the person that I had smashed into the wall had even fallen to the ground, I was on my feet, standing atop my bed, ready to lunge at the second oncoming attacker. Who, unlucky enough for them I kicked square in their chest. I'm pretty sure that I cracked at least two ribs, if not snapped them completely in two and knocking this smaller guy unconscious.

_You see, most of my family have either been to jail, are in jail or on the run from the most feared of all criminal gangs in the whole of the UK. So, when your family is pretty famous, have a lot of enemies that want them dead, you should probably look into a few martial art genres. I am 15, my real name is Ashley, (Ash for short) and I myself am the best female assassin currently in the world. Also, the only people, supposedly that know I'm even alive is in my inner circle, most of everyone that ever knew me think I am dead._

The big guy on the ground was stirring; I pulled my 5'' dagger from under my mattress then put my face close to his pressing my dagger firmly against his throat where I could feel his pulse pounding, sending little vibrations. When he opened his eyes, he looked confused, and then scared when my face registered so close to his. "Who sent you?" I said, pressing my dagger deeper, into his throat, just enough to draw blood. He swallowed, realising that his life would soon end. "N- no one." his teeth were chattering. "WHO SENT YOU!" I hissed, not loudly. Now removing my dagger from his throat and placing the tip right over his heart and touching my forehead against his. He just shook his head, making no noise but a low whimper deep in his throat. Again, I moved my dagger, this time to his wrist. I slashed three shallow gashes, causing blood to spray into the air. I growled and with lightning speed, pulled his arm towards my face, forcing it to my mouth I bit down right on an artery and started draining his blood and his very life force. I could hear his heart working double time, until the beat started to grow fainter and fainter. I knew my magic was working; my poison was in his system. There would be no way he could resist my "powers" now. He would be too weak to resist my Pressure…. I pulled away, and pressed my hand over his wound. Looking into his scared eyes knowing how he would see me. I forced my way into his head, and spoke into his mind, causing him to jump, (just as I had done as him and his pal had come crashing into my room.) _"Who sent you?"_ I could feel his will draining now, all his resistance fading away. I looked for his memories, when I found them it wouldn't take me too long to found out who had wanted me gone for good from this earth. Searching, searching… I saw a little boy (must be his son), a young woman (probably his wife) and then a guy that looked a little older than him (maybe his brother)…all of a sudden, I was ripped out of his mind as he began to resist, and scream. "NO! I would rather die than betray-" he never got to finish his last sentence. I used the handle of my dagger to bash the side of his head. He stopped moving almost immediately, but he still wasn't dead. The small cut that I had made on his throat was still steadily bleeding, so I drank almost all of what was left of his life blood.

_Another thing that is important to know about me, other than the fact that I'm a 15 year old assassin. I'm a blood drinker, a vampire, a creature of the night. _


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided that I'm leaving. I gather my belongings from the trashed motel room. There wasn't much anyways; a change of clothes, my weapons bag with them stashed inside and a photograph of me and my dog when I was 8. I ripped up the white towel that the motel had provided into long strips and looked around the room at the mess those ridiculous amateurs had made in their attempt to assassinate me. I had drained the big guy's lifeblood to the brink of death and given him some of the precious liquid from the vial on my necklace. He should be ready to conform to my Pressure within the next two days. I use the strips of cloth to clog all the punctures and wounds that I made in the big guy's body. I will have to think of a name for him soon, I like the name 'Gray' at the moment… Once I have finished fixing Gray up, I walk to his friend that is now curled on the bed, blood seeping from his throat, staining the white sheets.

_Earlier, after I was done with Gray, I managed to pluck a few things out of his friends mind, his name is Nero,( I like that name and I probably won't end up changing it) and he is in the Perth Slayers motorcycle club and one of their best "slayers". I don't know what they were thinking; Nero's mind much weaker than Gray's and from what I can gather Gray isn't even in The Slayers. I will keep Nero around until I can find another suitable blood donor for me and Gray. Nero is easy; I don't need to change him to control his mind._

I lick the wounds on his body, healing most of them, all except his wrist and I leave his healed neck bare. He sits up, rubbing his throat and inspecting his body. I have used my Pressure to hide myself from him. I perch myself on the edge of the bed next to him, he doesn't even know I'm there. Then I fade in my body in next to him, seemingly out of nowhere. He turns and looks at me, startled. I smiled and turned on the Pressure.

_Nero had made it really easy for me when I had interrogated him. He'd pretty much just lay there against the wall, sobbing, telling me about how he had kids and to let him live and that he would tell me anything I wanted as long as I didn't hurt him. I just sat in silence there while he babbled like a baby. I ended up just telling him to lie still and 'shut the fuck up' or all his family and everyone that he had ever even looked at would die. I managed to get in his head easily by biting his throat and injecting the smallest amount of my poison ever, and then I saw everything and anything that I wanted. He barely even stirred as I gathered every last piece of valuable information from his mind. _

When the Pressure was on he was staring into my eyes dopily and started swaying gently from side to side, like a young, delicate willow might if there was even the slightest breeze. I spoke into his mind "Don't move until I tell you." He stopped swaying and sat rigid on the bed next to me. I leaned in and whispered into his ear the names of his family members and I pictured horrible things being done to them. He could see every single terrible image I was conjuring up in my mind and experiencing it as if it was real. He just sat there the whole time, his face rigid with pain until he spoke: "Make it stop." he whimpered. I pulled back my face but didn't stop pouring the scenes into his mind. I smiled. This was going to be fun. I stopped images and ordered him to go and sit down in the bathroom on the floor. I walked in behind him and shut the door. I sat on the cold tiles in front of him and stared into his eyes and turned on the torture again. I sat there laughing as he cried silently, the tears streaking silently down his cheeks. Once my laughter had subsided, I felt the undeniable bloodlust begin to rise, blocking out all other thought. Suddenly it was me being tortured as I waited for the charge up.

_This is how my Pressure works ,I have it as long as I feed and for it to work on a person I have to access their mind frequently, but I don't always have time for that so I discovered that I can 'Charge' it. I do this by having a connection with my person/donor/victim/(whatever you want to call it) at close range. The connection can be physical but doesn't always have to be. You could connect with eyesight (but not actually touching) or are connected through something physical; all you need to do is have the Pressure on when you are connecting. This technique only works on humans, vampires/lycanthropes/warlocks/ witches/nephilim doesn't need to have the charge performed on them because they already have magic to enhance the vampiric poison in their system. Anyway, you know when you have nearly finished the Charge because bloodlust grows to an excruciating point in the vampire._

I was just getting to the point where I found the bloodlust was total torture, when I lost control and lunged at him, to get some of the hot sweet liquid I craved. I went for the wound I had just healed at his neck and, re-opened it with my fangs. Nero began screaming and thrashing his legs until I straddled his legs and held his arms above his head with my own to get him into a more comfortable position for me. I stared at him a reinforced the last command that I had projected into his mind. He stilled and I went back to suckling on his neck until him and I were unconscious.


End file.
